Why don't you let me find out?
by joshparrilla
Summary: This is what I believe should have happened by the end of season 7 when Mac was leaving the lab.


She looked at him from the same spot she did the first time. But this time there was no dead body, there was no flirtation, she saw a sad Mac and she didn't like that. So as soon as he got on the elevator, she ran down the stairs to follow him, it was crazy since she thought she wouldn't be able to catch him, but she did.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" Mac said as he looked at her.  
"I…I" she started talking while catching her breath. "I didn't want you to be alone. I saw how sad you looked earlier today.  
"That's really nice, Jo, but I would like to be alone."  
"What?! You made me run like 32 floors and now you'll leave me alone?" Jo said and pouted playfully.

Mac laughed while he stared at the southern woman pouting. He loved her southern charm and he adored the childish way that she used to convince him to do something. "Don't you have to go home to your daughter?"

"She's staying at a friend's house." She smiled at him. "C'me on, detective Taylor, let me invite you to dinner."  
"Okay, but we'll go to my place and I'll cook for you."  
"You cook?! Wow, you're full of surprises."  
"You'll never know." He laughed as they walked side by side to his apartment.

When they got to the apartment Jo looked around, she expected it to be different, but it was actually nice and cozy.

"Why don't you pour us a glass of wine?" Mac looked at her. "Choose the one you like."

Jo chose a bottle of wine, poured two glasses and handed one to Mac. "So, earlier you said I'd never know how full of surprises you were, will you tell me now?"

Mac laughed as he started chopping the chicken. "You'll have to find out."  
"Oh, I will." She winked at him. "She was beautiful."  
"Who?" Jo pointed at an old picture of Mac's wife.  
"Yes, she was."  
"Do you miss her?"  
"A lot. Stella used to spend hours talking about her so I didn't have to miss her as much."  
"I bet you miss Stella too." She looked straight into his eyes.  
"I do." He smiled. "But, I wouldn't have chosen another woman to replace her." He winked at her.  
Jo giggled as she took a sip of her wine.  
"Do you miss being married?" He asked as he mixed the chicken and the rice and started cooking it.  
"There's a certain point at night when I do."  
"May I ask why at night?" Mac sat down at a chair and Jo sat on the counter.  
"Sure. It's because at night I miss being held in a man's arms and the way men smell."  
"Oh, I see." He smiled at her.  
"And, yes I do miss sex." She laughed.  
"I was not wondering that."  
"I know you were, everyone does." He laughed and checked the food. "Do you miss Peyton?"  
"What?! How did you know about her?"  
"Adam told me."  
"Well, no I don't. She broke my heart." She just stared at him and then looked away. "Food is ready."

They had a lovely dinner in which Jo talked about her kids and kept telling him he would have been a great father.

"Dinner was delicious!" Jo smiled as she finished drinking her glass of wine.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Do you want more wine?"  
"Yes, please."

Mac poured more wine in Jo's glass and then took both plates to the kitchen. Jo followed him and sat down on the counter staring at him.

There was something about Mac that drover her crazy, she didn't know if it was his serious personality, his gentle way of treating her, or just everything about him.

"Do you want me to do the dishes?" Jo asked.  
"I'll do them later. Why don't we go to the living room?"

Jo followed him to the living room and sat on the couch next to him.

He stared at her and she blushed. "Why are you blushing?" He asked while making circles on her hand with his finger.  
"I don't know." She laughed while looking at his finger.  
"So, I make you blush detective Danville?"  
She took a sip of wine and looked down. He moved closer to her and whisper in her ear "You're so cute when you blush." He grabbed her chin and stared deeply into her eyes. "You're beautiful, Jo."  
"Thank you, Mac." She bit her bottom lip.

He pressed his lips gently against hers as he felt her arms wrapping around his neck and her fingers playing with his hair. When they finally pulled away, Jo's eyes were sparkling with happiness. He wrapped his arms around her as they lay back on the couch.

"So what do we do next?" Jo asked as she ran her fingers up and down his arm.  
"For the first time in my life I don't have a plan." He played with her hair.  
"That's another surprised, detective Taylor." She laughed playfully.  
"Well, I could show you another surprise that I may have." He looked down at her.  
"Why don't you let me find out?" She winked at him. "I'm a great crime scene investigator."  
"Lets see how that goes." He laughed.  
"C'me on, let detective Danville take care of that other surprise." She said as she stood up grabbing his hand. "Let me guess, that's the bedroom?" She pointed a door on the right.  
"You are a great investigator." He smiled.

She walked to Mac's room holding his hand leading his way. Once they entered the room, Mac turned on the night light and looked back at Jo.

"Your pants, Taylor." Jo said showing her hand so that he could give her the trousers.  
"What?! You're crazy!" He said as he took off his pants and gave them to Jo. "Your shirt, Miss Danville."  
Jo took off her shirt and gave it to Mac.  
"You're a good girl, your pants please."  
"In exchange of your shirt, darling."

He took off his shirt as she took off her pants. They exchanged clothes and threw it on the floor at the same time. Jo walked up to Mac wrapping her arms around him and whispering in his ear "Lets find out about your surprise."

Mac picked her up and gently lay her down on the bed. He ran his hands up and down her body until he finally made up his mind and unhooked her bra exposing her breasts.

He stopped and stared at her. She was so beautiful and so perfect. He touched her breasts with his hands gently and he felt her nipples get hard, he gently squeezed them.

Jo was breathing faster and faster every second. She enjoyed the touch of Mac's hands on her nipples and she felt happier than ever. She started running her hands down Mac's body and slipped her right hand inside his boxers. She started touching his member, feeling it harder with every touch.

"Make love to me, Mac Taylor." She said as he pulled off her panties.  
"Whatever you want, Jo." He kissed her passionately as he slowly entered her body.

Jo felt Mac entering her and that made her body tense. He started going faster and deeper inside of her and she started getting wet. Mac kept going as he felt Jo getting to the edge. He was also bitting her right nipple while tickling the other with his hand. While doing this he felt Jo had an orgasm and her whole body was tense. When they were done he lay down next to her wrapping his arm around her, both of them were sweating.

"You truly are full of surprises."  
He laughed. "I told you, you had to find out."  
"Well, I did and I liked it."  
"I'm glad." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Was I better than that ex husband of yours?"  
"What?!" She laughed. "Oh Mac, you have no idea."  
"Good for me then."  
"Good for you." She laughed at him and winked.  
"May I ask you something personal?" He looked into her eyes.  
"What could be more personal than what just happened?" She laughed with her sweet southern charm. "Go ahead."  
"Is this the first time you've had sex since you divorced?"  
She looked at him. "Yes."  
"Well, let me tell you I am glad to be the first one since then." He whispered in her ear "You were great."  
She giggled. "So are you gonna leave the CSI?"  
"No, I have someone to see there everyday." He said as he kissed her.


End file.
